Teen Titans: Confusing Love
by xxDorkOverloadxx
Summary: Slade has teamed up with Gotham's most famous villain, The Joker. Raven and Beastboy have feelings for each other, but will they tell? And What happens when The Joker wants Raven? Rated M for massive lust. No lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans: Confusing Love 

By: xxDorkOverloadxx

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, and if I did, I would not be writing a fanfiction. I would be turning my story into a real show. :D

* * *

**Chapter 1: Normal Day**

It is just another day at the T tower. Beast boy and Cyborg were playing video games, Racer Monkey Ninja 4, or something like that. Starfire was making some strange concoction in the kitchen. It looked to be crossed between pudding and oatmeal, but green. Robin was her taste-tester.

And then there was Raven, sitting on the edge of the couch, reading, like usual.

"Oh Ya!" BeastBoy shouted, " I Passed you, take that!" He punched his fist in the air, as his racer passed Cyborg's. It was a mad dash to the finish line.

"Oh No you didn't, Grass Stain. Watch this!" Cyborg activated rocket launchers onto the sides of his racer's car. It shot ahead, passing, and knocking out BB's racer. "BOOHYA!"

BB's face dropped so fast you'd think it had weights on it. "Dude, no way! You CHEATED!"

Cyborg shot up from the coach. "I DID NOT," His voice boomed across the room. "YOU JUST CAN'T HANDLE ME WINNING!"

"OH YA?" BB Yelled.

"YA!" Shouted back Cyborg.

Starfire and Robin, who had heard the yelling, stepped between the two. Starfire was the first to speak.

"Friend Cyborg and Beast Boy, please do not fight." She said.

"Starfire's right guys. You need to stop fighting, its just a game." Robin crossed his arms, a sign to stop. Cyborg and BB didn't notice though, they were still arguing.

Starfire flew into the air and did a twirl ( classic Starfire. ). Her voice was cheerful as always. "Please, we are friends, let us do the the making up." But despite her pleas they still went on.

Raven was still reading, but she couldn't even read a full sentence without hearing a retort from one of the two boys. She kept trying to stay calm, but all she heard was arguing. And over what? A video game?!

"You're lucky I can't reach you Grass Stain, or you're green little butt would be kicked by now!" Cyborg once again tried to reach BB, but Starfire held him back with her tamaranian strength.

Enough was enough, Raven shut her book quietly and stood up. "SHUT UP YOU TWO!" She yelled. The team could hear glass shattering from her powers. "IF YOU TWO START FIGHTING AGAIN I WILL SEND BOTH OF YOU TO AZARATH!" Her outburst left seven glass cups broken, the glass all over the floor.

BB morphed into a snake and slithered behind robin. Back in his human form he said, "S-Sorry R-Raven."

"Yeah, Raven, we won't fight. R-Right Pal?" Cyborg was glad he was behind Starfire.

"Y-Ya, don't worry about us Rae!" BB laughed nervously.

"The name is Raven." Raven scowled.

BB yelped and ran behind Cyborg. "Sorry" He whispered.

Raven's face softened, feeling his emotions. She sighed. "It's fine, just don't do it again."

Raven liked BeastBoy, maybe loved. His stupid grin gave her a tight feeling in her chest every time he showed it. The feeling started after Raven let out Malchior. She had been so angry that he tricked her, but so sad that she lost that someone that understood her. She had barricaded herself in her room. But BB had been there, trying to cheer her up, to make her laugh. She hadn't shown anything in return, but after he showed how much he cared for her, that's when she started to have affectionate feelings for him. But after all the years of hatred she showed him, Raven was sure he did not feel the same. She couldn't show her emotions to him, her powers could cause something to happen. Plus, what is he embarrassed her by saying he didn't like her?

BB knocked Raven out of her thoughts by speaking. "Sure thing Rae-" She raised an eyebrow. "Aven." He finished.

Robin nodded, "Okay, since that is over, I am going back to tasting Starfire's, erm, delicious food."

Starfire smiled at him. "Come now friend Robin, I am going to make a Tamaranian specialty." She grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen, not noticing his greening face.

Just then, the Alarm went off. And the T.V screen went blank, then lit back up. Showing a face no one wanted to see. Robin Raced forwards, half grateful for the excuse to back out of eating the G.O.P ( Green oatmeal pudding. ). Then, the T.V lit back up, showing a man in a metal mask with one eye.

Robin growled, "Slade."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer. R&R Stay dorky!**

**-xxDorkOverloadxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for this corny writing and bad grammar. :D

**Chapter 2: Mad love?**

_Robin growled, "Slade."_

Slade chuckled, it was not a pleasant sound. "Oh no Robin, not just me." He turned the camera so the Titans could see another face, a white face, with green hair, and a malicious smile on his face.

The Titans gasped from the sheer fright of this horrific face. Robin gritted his teeth. "Joker."

The Joker laughed, "Never say more than one word, huh kid?" Robin didn't say anything. "Ah, like father like son." The Joker laughed crazily.

"Dude, thats the Joker? THE Joker?" Asked BB.

"Yes."

"I imagined him more crazy." Commented Cyborg.

"Friend Robin, is he the evil man you told of?" Starfire quirked her head to one side,studying the Joker.

The Joker snickered, "What'cha looking for toots?"

Robin scowled at the Joker. The Joker mad a mock sad face. "Yes Starfire, he's more evil than you can imagine." He turned his attention back to the masked man. "Slade, what are you up to now?"

"Why my dear Robin, I was going to ask you to become my sidekick, since you obviously don't like the idea of being my apprentice." Slade's one eye gleamed.

Robin scoffed, "Never."

Slade laughed. "Oh, that's too bad, I guess you will have to learn the hard way." Slade gestured to the Joker. "I must introduce my partner, the Joker."

"We already know who he is."

"I don't think your friends do, Robin. Let me introduce your team to him." Slade looked at Cyborg. "This is the Tin Man."

The Joker snorted, "Where's Dorthy?" Cyborg's arm turned into his sonic blaster. "Ooh, someone didn't get enough oil today." BB held Cyborg back.

"Dude, it's just a T.V. Screen. Calm down." BB gestured to his arm. Cyborg grunted and reluctantly turned his arm back.

"Who's the freak?" The Joker grinned.

"You should talk!" Shouted BB, then he morphed into a tiger.

The Joker grinned even more now, "Ooh, we have a shape-shifter in the house! You know I could go for a nice piece of cow, or maybe some chicken. Though I prefer to catch and kill them on my own. Can you change into one of those?"

"You MURDERER!" BB lunged, but Starfire quickly caught him in midair. "Let me GO!" He screamed.

"I am sorry Beastboy, I cannot let you go. You may hurt yourself." She gripped him even harder. He struggled against her.

"Ya BB, THINK OF THE X-BOX!" Cyborg yelled. ( Destroying the x-box would be the worst thing ever, right? )

Slade laughed again. "This young lady is Starfire."

The Joker looked like his face would crack if he smiled anymore. "Ah, this is the girl who had an interest in me. Did you find what you like?" Starfire looked revolted, she let go of BB and stepped forwards.

"You are the man who hurt Robin?" Starfire was angry, not because the Joker hit on her, but because the Joker hurt Robin. "You are Evil and will not prevail. We are the Teen Titans, and we will destroy you," She stood proud and tall.

"Oh my, what a moving speech." The Joker pretended to wipe a tear away. "Too bad you'll be the first to go."

Robin moved Starfire behind him like the Joker could jump out of the screen and harm her. "Don't you dare touch her!" He growled.

"Hit a cord there, did I? What is it? Do you have feelings for her?" The Joker smiled and Slade's attention was caught.

Starfire and Robin both blushed, trying to hide it by lowering their heads, but the Joker saw it.

"I found my answer." The Joker's smile was creeping up to his eyes now. "You two are just as pathetic as the freak over there" He pointed to Beastboy.

"Shut up." Said a mysterious voice. Raven, who had been in the shadows, unseen by the Joker, walked out into the light. A terrible demon name Trigon was Raven's father. She had been thought of as a freak, but then she met the titans, who cared about her. She wasn't going to let her teammate go through the same thing.

"My, my, my," The Joker licked his lips, "Who is this... fine lady?" Raven gave him the iciest glare the Titans had ever seen from her. The Joker's eyes glimmered. "Mmm, feisty, I like that."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Beastboy returned to his tiger form and ran to stand next to her. Raven was shocked to see him by her side. _I am always horrible to him, why is he at my trying to protect me?' _She thought,_ 'Maybe if I was nicer to him, he might like me better... Oh what are you thinking Raven? He won't like you, forget it...'_

Raven was the master of concealing her emotions, so BB didn't see any change in her face when he joined her. _' shes even prettier than usual. Dude, come on, Raven hates you. Even if you love her, she won't return it.' _Beastboy growled at Jokers face. _' I swear, if he lays a finger on my Raven...my...my... MY?! Dude, where did that come from?'_

The Joker snickered, " Another romance?" He grinned evilly and looked at Raven with lust. Beastboy felt the shiver run down her spine. "I guess I will have to pull you two apart. My, what a lot of feelings going around."

Beastboy and Raven straightened up, as did the rest of the Titans. _'oh no,'_ Thought Beast Boy,_ ' if the Joker learns the truth, he will hurt her... I can't let him hurt her... I love her... Forgive me Raven.'_

Beastboy turned back to his human form, blinked to clear his head, and focused on his acting. He scoffed, "Dude, seriously?"

Raven held back tears at his words. _' How could I have been so stupid? I hate him! No! Rage, It's not his fault he doesn't love me back. But I feel so sad... No, I can block it out. Don't worry Raven you will find someone else... No, face it Raven, you love him, and he doesn't love you. It's over.' _ Raven's throat felt tight, but she could not show her weakness, not in front of these villains. Instead she fell silent, not saying anything. As hard as she tried, she could not stop her tears from brimming in her eyes. Slade and the Joker did not see the tears threatening to flow, but the Titans did. They starred in shock at their friend. Could the same girl who had mocked BB for being annoying, have feelings for him?

Beastboy didn't turn to look at Raven. He could not force himself to look at her expression, whatever it could be.

Unknowing to Raven's emotions at the moment, Slade spoke, "I guess there is no romance."

The Joker giggled, and not the good kind. "Either way, don't you think Raven would make a good apprentice, Slade?" He asked.

Slade's eye shined, "My Joker, I believe we have found ourselves a new toy to play with."

Robin burst, "Don't harm any of my teammates Slade!" His hands balled into fists, as did Starfire's, and Cyborg's.

Beastboy looked on in shock. _' They are still going to hurt her.' _

Slade laughed loudly, "Robin, don't worry, we won't hurt her...yet."

Then the screen went blank.

**Authors Note: Sorry if this chapter rambled a bit, I had a hard time with it. The Joker smiles a lot in it too. But that's what the Joker does right? I encourage you to R&R! The third chapter should be up soon. See-ya!**

**-xxDorkOverloadxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, I wish I did though. R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tears, Love, and Raven-napping?**

* * *

**During the Last Chapter...**

_ Slade's eye shined, "My Joker, I believe we have found ourselves a new toy to play with."_

_Robin burst, "Don't harm any of my teammates Slade!" His hands balled into fists, as did Starfire's, and Cyborg's._

_BeastBoy looked on in shock. ' They are still going to hurt her.' _

_Slade laughed loudly, "Robin, don't worry, we won't hurt her...yet."_

_Then the screen went blank._

* * *

"Oh Robin, what are we going to do?" Starfire was flying back and forth. "Slade and The Joker man wish to harm friend Raven!"

Robin nodded his head, "We will protect Raven, she will not leave this building." Raven nodded, which was surprising, since she rarely agreed to stay in against her own will.

Then, Raven's head was filled with what Beast Boy said to the Joker. The tears in her eyes threatened to fall over. Cyborg was the first to notice this.

He moved towards Raven, "Um, Raven? Are you okay?" Raven was always like a little sister to Cyborg, he cared so lovingly for her. Like she was part of his family. Raven Rarely shouted directly at him, but this was a different time.

Raven's head swung around to face him. "No! I am not okay! No one ever talk to me again!" Her tears ran down her cheeks, flying backwards as she ran to her room.

"Whats her problem?" Beastboy asked. That was his mistake.

Cyborg stomped towards him, his mechanical eye glowing even more red than normal. "What's her problem!? You are her problem! YOU! _YOU_ hurt her, _YOU_ caused her to cry! Why did you do that? Can't you tell she has feelings for you?!"

Beastboy was shocked. Raven had feelings for him? No way.

"Woah! Cyborg, calm down!" Starfire and Robin tried to block Cyborg's fists from hitting the changeling. "But, I must agree with Cyborg on this one," He turned to BB, "Why did you say that?"

Beastboy hung his head, "T-they... were going to hurt Rae..." He said in a small voice, to small for the others to hear.

"Friend Beastboy, we could not hear what you spoke of." Starfire said.

BB couldn't handle it anymore, "THEY WERE GOING TO HURT HER!" His face turned red from embarrassment. He said in a smaller voice, " I couldn't let that happen. It was only to protect her."

Starfire was confused. "Protect her from what?" She asked.

BB sighed. "If they knew...they would have hurt her."

Cyborg seemed to regain his composure, and was smiling know. "Knew what?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Beastboy blushed and looked at the ground. Once his blush was under control, he mumbled something that the others could not hear. When he saw Robin and Starfire's quizzical expressions he sighed. "if they knew...ilovemmfther."

"What?"

"Iylouveheur"

"WHAT?"

"I LOVE HER!"

The room was silence, Robin's mouth hung open, until Starfire closed it. She herself was surprised, was annoying the person you like, another way to show them you care? Cyborg was grinning broadly.

"I knew it," Cyborg grabbed BB into a hug that could challenge Starfire's. "I knew you liked my little sis!" Cyborg held on to him until he heard BB gasping for air. The moment Cyborg let go of Beastboy, he was scooped into a bone-breaking hug from Starfire.

"Oh Friend Beastboy! This is most wondrous!" Starfire spun BB around in a circle until his face was five shades greener. Her face showed confusion and she turned to Robin. "Robin, why is Beastboy changing color?"

BB's face, Robin hastily replied, "Um, that means you have spun him around a little to much, and should probably put him down now."

"Oh." Answered Starfire. She gently placed Beastboy down on the floor and walked to where Robin was. After Beastboy was sure he could keep his Tofu breakfast down, he stood up.

"Umm, so you g-guys aren't angry at me?" His face looked up hopefully.

"Of course not Beastboy!" Starfire was going to attempt to pick him back up, seeing this attempt, Beastboy moved back a few steps. "Please don't pick me up right now Starfire," Her face turned from happy to downcast in seconds. She looked so sad BB couldn't stand it. "But, maybe later." He added. She immediately perked back up.

Cyborg moved towards BB and said, "I'm not angry, but I will be if you don't tell her how you feel. Raven is locked away in her room crying. Go make her feel better."

"Yea BB, go on, tell her how you really feel." Robin made shooing motions with his hands. Beastboy gulped.

"Um, o-okay..." He slowly started to walk towards Raven's room. Swallowing hard, he turned back to the Titans. "Aren't you going to come with me?" He asked. Three vigorously shaking heads were his answer. Beastboy gawked at their fear. "I might get beat up by Raven, do you really want to miss that?" They all exchanged glances and then ran over to where BB was. ( Starfire ran over mostly because Robin did. ) BB murmured some unsavory words under his breath. Robin raised a eyebrow, Cyborg crossed his arms.

"What was that?" He asked.

Beastboy yelped, "Nothing!"

Cyborg grunted. "That's what I thought." He motioned his metal arm towards the goth's door. "Now, are you going to tell my sis you love her, or are you gonna sit around like an idiot?" He spoke in a gruff, tough voice, but he took a step backwards from her door. When the others gave him glances from his action he gave them a funny look. "What? Just because I love her, doesn't mean I want to get in her range of fire. Do you?" Robin and Starfire immediately joined Cyborg.

"Some friends you are." He muttered.

Starfire who was behind Robin said, "Go on friend Beastboy, go pronounce your love of Raven to her." Her voice was muffled from the fabric on Robin's shoulder.

Beastboy nodded, and turned to the door. He took a deep breath and knocked three times. "Raven, are you there? I really need to tell you something." He leaned his ear to the door, waiting for an answer. He was surprised to hear Raven sniffle. "R-raven, are you okay? Please don't cry." He expected more cries, but instead he got his ear blasted away.

"GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Raven's voice was hoarse, but strong. She didn't want to talk to Beast Boy. He had hurt her, just like Malchior. She was to preoccupied with screaming curses at BB to notice that her window was being opened. That is, until a hand grabbed her waist and the other one clapped a piece of cloth over her mouth. She tried to struggle, but her vision soon grew blurry. She heard a chuckle behind her.

"Night, night, sleep tight." The voice said. Then it all went back.

**Author's Note: MUHAHAHA, I am so evil! I shall leave my story there and make you suffer until the next update! Don't worry, the next update should be up soon. Until Next Time.**

**-xxDorkOverloadxx**


End file.
